We finally find
by Lyan
Summary: Quizás Edward, finalmente la había encontrado. La felicidad. -Edward & Winry- One-shot.


**N/A:** Buenas a todos ^^. Aquí vengo con un pequeño One-shot que escribí basandome en esa imagen EdWin OFICIAL de Bones y que desmuetsra de una vez por todas que esa pareja es Canon xDDDD. Sí aún no la han visto, busquenla por internet, se los recomiendo ;). Sobre este fic, espero que os guste, cualquier error o cosa que me queráis remarcar, podéis, hacerlo, recordar que sólo muerdo cuando hay exámenes xDD.

**Advertencias:** Post-manga, ligero Spoiler del cap 49, MUY fluff, diabéticos y embarazadas, abstenganse xD.

**Disclaimer: **FMA NO me pertenece. A Hiromu Arakawa, sí.

* * *

_We__ finally __find_

* * *

Era una noche tranquila y clara. Todo estaba en calma en Central, no había acción ni peleas, homúnculos contra los que luchar, Father's o conspiraciones políticas, ni siquiera muertes, sólo…calma. Edward Elric aspiró profundamente el aire de la fría noche, intentando que esa calma le inundara.

Estaba parado frente a la ventana del hotel que daba a la calle, con los brazos apoyados en el marco y medio cuerpo fuera. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz, que no sentía que ya no había problemas, o algo por lo que luchar. Era muy agradable. Se observó su brazo, ya no de frío metal, si no de carne. Era cálido, blando, si lo cortaba sangraba, era como su otro brazo. Se le hacía muy, muy extraño observar ambos brazos y verlos igual, al fin y al cabo llevaba demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a su Automail. Y aunque fuese algo idiota, sentía que una parte de él, se había ido, una parte que jamás volvería.

También una parte de ella se había ido. Al mirar a su Automail siempre, siempre, pensaba en Winry. Era inevitable, pues había sido ella quien pasaba noches en vela construyendo implantes para que el pudiese salir adelante. Para que pudiese ganar, recuperar aquello que tanto había añorado. Y finalmente lo tenía de vuelta.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no oyó los golpeteos suaves en la puerta de su habitación. Hasta que una conocida voz femenina no habló, él no volvió a la tierra.

—¿Ed? ¿Estás ahí? Voy a pasar.

Tras estas palabras, Winry entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Llevaba su habitual camisa blanca y la falda azul, más la chaqueta. Pero aparte de eso, estaba diferente. Ya no había esa mirada de miedo e inseguridad, de preocupación. Había algo totalmente diferente, algo que Edward no lograba descifrar. Hasta que Winry no le miró extrañada no se dio cuenta del rato que llevaba mirándola fijamente durante un buen rato. Desvió la vista ligeramente incómodo.

Por unos minutos el silencio se adueñó de la habitación hasta que el alquimista decidió romperlo.

—¿Qué tal estás? Supongo que el viaje desde Reseembool te habrá cansado…, en serio, no hacía falta que vinieses.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Se acercó más a Edward, situándose a su lado en la ventana y mirando al claro cielo nocturno del exterior. Edward no pudo evitar volver a fijarse en ella, y su mente insistía en el cambio. Pero no lograba ubicarlo y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—No, me alegro de haber venido. En cuanto me enteré del revuelo que se había montado tras la muerte de King Bradley y que vosotros estabais en medio de ello…, por contradictorio que suene, pude respirar tranquila. Pues eso significaba que os habíais salvado— explicó ella rememorando.

—¿Acaso no creías que lo fuera a lograr? —le preguntó él con arrogancia fingida. Ella sonrió y negó nuevamente.

—No es eso. ¿Recuerdas aquello que me dijiste una vez en el tren? _"¡La próxima vez que te haga llorar, serán lágrimas de felicidad, pues Al y yo habremos recuperado nuestros cuerpos!" _Todo este tiempo he creído firmemente en tus palabras, pero a veces…—bajó la vista, al recordar momentos como los de Briggs— no estaba tan segura.

Edward la observó y cerró los ojos asintiendo.

—Te comprendo. La verdad es que esto no ha sido un camino de rosas. Ha habido tantas veces que pensé que no lo lograríamos que nunca acabaría la lista. Pero aquí estamos. Y por fin, podemos decir…que lo hemos logrado.

Winry sonrió ante sus palabras y alargó una mano cogiendo la derecha de Edward. El se sobresaltó sonrojándose y ella simplemente la agarró con fuerza, aferrándose a algo, deseando que todo aquello no fuese un sueño como tantas otras veces.

—Ahora…volveréis a casa, ¿verdad?

Edward parpadeó sorprendido ante la leve ansiedad en la voz de su amiga. Bajó la cabeza triste al pensar en todos los años que llevaba sin volver a su "hogar" por más de dos días seguidos. Realmente ansiaba un hogar, ese lugar cálido y confortable que todos añoran. Aunque él y Alphonse hubieran quemado el suyo, en la casa de la abuela Pinako se sentían como en la suya propia. Y eso la convertía en uno de los mejores lugares del mundo. Apretó la mano de Winry con una sonrisa tambaleante.

—Claro. No puedo esperar a ver a esa pulga microscópica y decirle que he sobrevivido —ambos se echaron a reír al imaginar la escena y seguramente en Reseembool Pinako estaría estornudando. Cuando callaron Edward le hizo una pregunta a Winry—. ¿Y tú? ¿Volverás con Garfiel?

Ella bajó la cabeza lentamente indecisa. Parecía debatirse entre algo, pero Edward no lograba acertar el qué. Winry suspiró.

—No lo sé. Por un lado, tengo una responsabilidad con las gentes de Rush Valley y por otro…, quiero…volver a casa. Con vosotros. Contigo— tras decir esto se ruborizó levemente, haciendo un efecto en cadena con Edward. Ambos callaron algo avergonzados.

Él también suspiró, para luego sonreír y soltar la mano de su amiga. Enseguida sintió un vacío extraño en ella.

—Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer allá en Rush Valley y vente a casa con nosotros después, ¿no?

—Que fácil lo ves tú todo.

—Ahora sí.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de la estancia y Winry se alejó de la ventana, sentándose sobre el colchón blando de la cama. Se quitó las botas sin mucho cuidado, casi como si Ed no estuviese ahí y las tiró lejos. Y sin más, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos con un suspiro. Estaba demasiado cansada, aunque no lo quisiese admitir. No paso mucho hasta que notó un peso más en el colchón, y sintió el cuerpo de Ed a su lado sentado.

—¿Ves como tenía razón? Estás agotada. Aparte del viaje, toda la ceremonia de ese idiota Coronel fue un coñazo…"Yo, el gran alquimista de fuego…—Edward moduló la voz para poner el tono de Mustang, logrando hacer reír a Winry—…me comprometo con convertir este país en un lugar mejor, empezando por cambiar los uniformes femeninos del ejercito y acabando por…", vamos, ¿es o no soporífero?

—Aunque no creo que esa fuera la razón por la cual la Teniente Hawkeye le apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza.

Ambos se echaron a reír al recordar la ceremonia de conmemoración de Roy en Fürher. Había sido memorable. Aunque eso les había dejado completamente agotados. Winry se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama y apoyó su espalda en la de Edward. El alquimista sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al notar la de ella.

—Sabes…es…extraño. Tengo sueño, y tengo la sensación de que por una vez, podré dormir con tranquilidad. Con la tranquilidad de saber que Al y tú estáis bien, que no estaréis en riesgo de morir en cualquier minuto y que la próxima vez que nos veamos no será en un hospital. Es…agradable —concluyó Winry con un bostezo cansado. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar y arrimó mas su espalda a la de Ed, sintiendo su calor. Eso también era agradable, mucho. Y se quedó dormida.

En cuanto Edward notó los suaves ronquidos se giró con cuidado de que no se cayera y la miró dormir. Los labios entreabiertos, el cabello desparramado por su rostro y el pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente con cada respiración. Algunos mechones rubios había caído sobre su hombro y el los acarició con cuidado antes de mirar con ternura a Winry. Y en su mirada se veía todo. Había paz, tranquilidad, diversión, ternura, cariño, apreció y sobretodo, aquello que el joven alquimista se negaba a aceptar. Y finalmente comprendió que lo había encontrado. La felicidad.

Entonces una luz cegadora inundó la estancia por algunos segundos y cuando pasó Edward parpadeó confuso. Sin duda había sido el flash de una cámara, pero, ¿de donde había salido? ¿Alguien les había echo una foto? Intentó levantarse sin despertar a Winry, pero fue imposible y no se veía capaz de agarrarla y ponerla sobre la cama.

Dentro del armario frente a la cama donde Edward se debatía interiormente, bajo unos vestidos, estaba Alphonse, con una cámara en la mano y una mano en la boca para aguantar la risa desmedida que luchaba por salir. En el objeto estaba la prueba, que sin duda les enseñaría a todos al día siguiente aún a riesgo de morir por las llaves inglesas de Winry y las patadas de su hermano (Y más aún cuando había recuperado su cuerpo), pues quisieran aceptarlo o no, ahí estaba, dentro de la cámara y en esa imagen.

La mirada de Edward en la que sólo se veía amor, pues la había encontrado a ella.

* * *

*Abre una cesta para los Reviews del tamaño de Sig Curtis xD*


End file.
